Traditionally, different types of notebook computers used different size and/or types of direct current (DC) plugs. Therefore, connecting a DC source, such as an alternating current (AC) adapter, to the wrong notebook computer was not possible because a connector of the DC source would be physically incapable of mating to the DC plug of the notebook.
However, newer notebook computers now have the same type of DC plugs despite having different power requirements. As a result, the DC source may be connected to the wrong notebook computer. For example, the notebook computer may attempt to draw power beyond a capacity of the DC source. Thus, the notebook computer and/or DC source may malfunction.